Talk:Tōshin/@comment-4080028-20160213010921
Hey there! Nice to meet you, and in case no one has said it yet, welcome to the wiki! I noticed this page since it caught my curiosity and seemed noteworthy enough to read up on (and well hey, I have a job among this wiki to look over new characters and stuff, which leads me to the 2nd reason I'm commenting here...) Seems there is a definite snag I noticed on the page, and a possible 2nd and 3rd snag is I'm not entirely mistaken. The major issue I noticed is Toshin's ability to read the poneglyphs. See, on this wiki, we try and work within the same universe and canon as the manga/anime, and so if you don't know what's allowed and what isn't, please feel free to look up our rules on making content. Due to these rules, we cannot allow our characters to read the poneglyphs, as Oda seems to have made it thus far that Nico Robin is the only one left in the world who can read them. So unless we get information suggesting otherwise, we shouldn't risk having out characters do the same. Thus, I'm sad to say I have to ask you to refrain from having Toshin and anyone else know how to decipher poneglyphs. Secondly, winning a fight with Kuma feels worrisome to me, considering how powerful he is and all. Though I may be jumping the gun here, since there's nothing saying it was an easy match for Toshin either. I'm just being paranoid here, so don't fret too much. Just that I recall it took all the Straw Hats combined to take on Kuma and he still won with ease. So if there's a hint of Toshin curb stomping Kuma in turn, then I'd have to intervene as head of the Uber Committee on this wiki. If it was a difficult fight for Toshin, or even for both parties, I may be mor elenient. ...Though that does bring to mind the fact the World Government would be outright disturbed that another one of their Shichibukai was defeated, since Luffy's gained a nasty reputation among the government and Marines for being a Warlord beater. Though I guess we can cross that bridge when we get to it? And finally, I recall one of our users expressed worry that we as a wiki are making too many relatives to canon characters (especially Dracule Mihawk, as we already have four relatives for him now; Dracule Randy, Dracule Adel, Dracule Miraak, and my own Dracule Sakura. Three nephews and one niece.) If his suggestion to limit the relatives is still in effect (as I can't remember what we did about this,) I'd have to ask you to remove Toshin's relations with Mihawk. If not, I'll leave it be since again, I'm feeling lenient right now. Anyway, sorry for the long comment, it's a bad habit of mine. And if you need help, tips or suggestions, or simply someone to hang out with, we tend to be a friendly, welcoming community (for the most part.) Feel free to leave us messages on our talk pages or come by the chat if you need anything at all. Hope you enjoy your stay on our wiki. :) And best of luck with developing your pages and ideas.